Cursed Punch!
Cursed Punch! is a HTFF season 76 episode and debut episode for Tash. Roles Starring * Tash * The Cursed Idol Featuring * Lumpy * Lifty * Shifty * Bongo * Mole * Hypno Appearances * Beehive * Toothy * Licky * Pop * Cub * Aiden * Beat * Cuddles Plot Tash, who had just woken up in the morning, went to the kitchen for breakfast. The scene then shows where he kept his trophies and medals (on the rack). After his breakfast, Tash then kissed all his trophies and medals to satisfy himself. He was then called by Lumpy (his manager) about his next fight. Lumpy gave him an advice about the next fight because he would fight with Bongo. Shocked, Tash immediately rushed towards his calendar and checked when he was going to fight (which is one day left). Not having prepared anything for the fight because of his trophies, he then did some practices for his next fight. He then jogged across the street in the evening but stopped when he saw Lifty and Shifty selling some various items (including The Cursed Idol). Tash was attracted by The Cursed Idol and wanted to buy it for a full price. The brothers quickly took the money and gave him The Cursed Idol quickly. Tash was now interested with The Cursed Idol and called it his talisman, hoping for some luck during his next battle. He walked away from the brothers after buying The Cursed Idol. Lifty and Shifty were relieved when The Cursed Idol was away from them but their heads got crushed by a big branch that fell above them, with Beehive on the branch who just wanted to get some honey from a beehive. Tash stopped his training and hoped for luck because of The Cursed Idol. He then tried his punch to his punching bag. Shockingly, the punching bag got tossed few miles away from his house when he punched the bag. The punching bag landed on mailman Toothy, resulting in his head being forced through the mailbox. Satisfied by his punch, Tash forgot about his training and then kissed The Cursed Idol. Lumpy then called him again, asking if he was ready or not for the next battle. Tash replied to Lumpy that everything would be fine because of the idol. Lumpy then saw Bongo practicing on the arena and got worried about Tash. In the next day, Tash (with The Cursed Idol on his hand) grabbed a taxi and went to the arena. He was very excited to show his powerful punch. Mole, the driver of the taxi, got scolded by Tash for driving very slowly as he needed to go to the arena quickly. Mole pressed the gas pedal very hardly, causing the taxi to go very fast and uncontrollable. Pop, who was teaching his son to cross the road gave Cub an example about it (crossing the road himself). While he was crossing the road and was not aware of anything behind him, Cub got run over by Mole at side of the road. Pop then realized that his son died after he completed the demonstration. The taxi hit a lamp post when it went off-screen, with Mole being badly injured and Tash also being injured, but he really wanted to fight. He walked away from the taxi that just caught fire and then exploded. He saw that the arena was not too far away and decided to walk to the arena. Hypno, who just passed by Tash, stopped and got shocked after he saw Tash bringing The Cursed Idol. He then angrily talked to Tash about The Cursed Idol but Tash didn't bother to listen to Hypno's talk about the idol. Hypno then tried to grab The Cursed Idol from Tash, only to be grabbed by Tash until Hypno threw The Cursed Idol away. Tash, who was about to give Hypno his punch, was called by Lumpy to go to the arena for the fight. Tash just followed Lumpy's order. Meanwhile, The Cursed Idol had landed on the tree. The branch slowly broke, then it fell and sliced Licky (who found some ants) below it. The Cursed Idol now rolled to the middle of the road, where it got hit and thrown away by a car, landing into the arena, where Tash had a fight with Bongo. Tash was very happy to see The Cursed Idol and was excited to show his punch to Bongo only to miss and punch the wall (breaking it) next to Aiden instead. Aiden got surprised by Tash's punch and accidentally ended up throwing a fireball to Beat's back. Beat got shocked and accidentally crushed Cuddles's head with his cymbals in front of him. Tash literally missed every punch and ended up destroying the arena by his punch. Many spectators ran away from the arena before the arena collapsed. Lumpy tried to run away but his torso got crushed by falling debrits. Bongo, meanwhile, fell from the stage and had his face slammed into the broken concrete. Tash, feeling excited and declaring himself as a winner, just realized that the arena was collapsing. Tash died after the arena collapsed completely, but his fist was still shown between the pieces of the building, with The Cursed Idol beside it. Deaths *Lifty and Shifty's head was crushed by a tree branch. *Toothy's head was forced through the mailbox. *Cub was run over by the taxi. *Mole died when his taxi exploded. *Licky was sliced by a tree branch. *Cuddles's head was crushed by Beat's cymbals. *Lumpy was crushed by the falling debris. *Bongo's face got slammed into the broken concrete. *Tash died when the arena (building) collapsed on him. Injuries *Both Tash and Mole had injuries after the taxi hit the lamp post. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Tash. *This episode is one of the episodes with no female characters in it. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 76 Episodes